


除了爱情。

by TarthurK1997



Category: Jewnicorn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarthurK1997/pseuds/TarthurK1997
Summary: 他们于彼此而言并不是特别的，对，都是过客，说着笑着匆匆离去，连告别都不曾有。多少人在深夜里为他们一举一动的亲昵而发疯，他们只是失笑，因为都心知肚明不过是逢场作戏而已。不知多少年过去，忽然被人提及那段时光才觉怅然，感慨时间竟那么短，剩下的些许失落全因错过的岁月。谁在乎？你吗？还是我？问不出答案。也从未有过答案。所有的欢笑和亲密都不是假的，只是那种感觉并非人们想要的感觉。爱人不可能，朋友或许，不如熟悉于回忆里，做现实中的陌生人。
Relationships: Jesse Eisenberg/Andrew Garfield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	除了爱情。

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运，发布于2016/8/23

.  
他们再次面对面的重逢是在2022年的冬天，一个不属于他们的国度，莫斯科的雪花纷飞。安德鲁不敢相信时间居然过得如此飞快，一眨眼，居然就是整整十二年。 

他略有些茫然地打量着对面的杰西，试图从记忆里找出些相同或不同的地方。令人感到些许熟悉的那头卷发又回来了，不过更偏向于他在《旅程终点》里的造型，看上去依旧那么柔软而美好，细腻地包裹着他的灵魂。他变得⋯⋯安德鲁思索着合适的措辞，成熟？不，杰西一直都很成熟。沉静？好像不太对。稳重？这和成熟是一个道理。

干脆直接说陌生好了。 

这不太对头，在安德鲁的印象中，杰西一直都不是陌生的存在。他们没有相逢不代表他们没有见过彼此——报道上，杂志上，采访上，媒体无孔不入。甚至是一些不明不白的邀请，只有他们两个人知道的，非常官方的话语，你在台上我在台下，刚刚落幕就匆匆离去。但此时此刻，当杰西·艾森伯格就这么活生生地坐在他面前，和他共享一顿不算太丰盛的晚餐，叙一些或许尴尬或许自然的旧话，安德鲁忽然就觉得很陌生。这些陌生底下的，全是这么多年来忽然消弭的岁月。

一双修长的手在安德鲁眼前晃了晃，示意他回神。他有些不好意思地笑了笑，“抱歉⋯走神了一会儿。” 

“没关系。”杰西说。然后他们继续吃着晚餐，用一种慢到不能再慢的速度，慢到连刀叉都做作起来，仿佛这两个人都刻意地拖延着时间似的。他们不痛不痒地聊一些话题，关于演员，关于戏剧、电影和音乐，一些他们都认识或者曾经认识的人，一些他们在世界各地不同风景里的见闻。健谈的两个人很容易找得到这些话题。 

他放下刀叉伸手端起杯子抿了一口红酒的间隙，杰西忽然说道：“你没有变。好像。”安德鲁讶异地挑了挑眉，对于对方做出的评价颇为意外。这和他对杰西的印象刚好相反，他觉得杰西似乎变了，但也许杰西没有，只是他们不再熟悉罢了。“为什么这么说？”他忍不住问道。 

“因为⋯⋯”杰西皱了皱眉，像是在思考什么，“因为一些原因。你看上去没有变——我不知道，我不知道，说真的。我就只是这么觉得，就像一种…⋯” 

“感觉。”安德鲁接上了话，为自己仍有的一丝默契感到开心。“对，没错。那很准确。”杰西耸了耸肩，“这就像一个小男孩在店里看到一个他心仪已久的玩具，很多年过去了许多人都不再喜欢他们曾经爱着的玩具但，只要小男孩依然没有长大他就会觉得那个玩具没有变。”

很精妙的比喻。安德鲁想，并且在脑海中想象出了这个故事的轮廓。他们继续进行着这顿漫长的晚餐，安德鲁的思绪却飘回许多年前一个记忆的角落里。那时他们在拍那场初遇肖恩的戏，在《社交网络》里，记忆久远，时而模糊时而清晰，隐隐地抖露出满是尘灰的一角。他被逗笑，笑得很开心，杰西也是。不，所有人都在笑，开怀地看着一桌子精美绝伦的餐点，灌下一杯杯有着漂亮的阳绿色的酒。 

“我应该点苹果马提尼的。”他自言自语道。没想到对面的杰西居然笑起来，连带着自己生硬的脸颊都扯出了笑容。 

. 

清晨的光是黯淡的，朦朦胧胧，蜷曲着黑夜最后的触角，化开在云雾朝霞中。这些光有一点点漏出来，从厚重的酒店窗帘里，洒在他的眼皮上。 

于是杰西醒了。他疲倦地揉了揉眼睛，走到窗边向下眺望了一会儿。莫斯科。这座城市没有纽约那么喧嚣，浓厚的历史文化底蕴深埋在冰雪之下，使得她显得安宁平静。

在这偌大的世界里，每一秒的相遇都是刚好到难以言说的巧合。他突然想到这句不知道那本书上的话，琢磨了一下也觉得非常神奇。几乎是整整十二年，去掉宣传期和最初的一些时光，就算它是十年，这十年中他与安德鲁竟然一次都没有相遇。只要他们想的话，他们天天都能在报纸或者网络上看见对方，了解对方每一分一秒的动向，但这不是相遇。他们甚至都去看过对方的表演，长时间同处一个城市，几年几个月，在甚至只相隔几个街道的距离，他们都没有相遇。 

可是在莫斯科，在十二年后，非常忽然并出乎意料地，他们就这么相遇了。如今的杰西已经合多重身份与一身，在上一场戏杀青和下一部电影开拍的空挡里捉出时间搞巡回书展，莫斯科是最后一站。至于安德鲁，他不知道对方为什么来这里，也许又是一场旅行，但是没有带上他的女朋友，呃，话说他们还在一起吗？杰西不太关注这个。总而言之，一直到下飞机拿行李箱时，两个同处一个头等舱的人才发觉了对方的存在，都是一时怔愣，仔细端详，然后颇为尴尬地问候握手，笑语晏晏。安德鲁提出好不容易见到了，干脆一起吃顿晚饭吧。杰西一想自己也没什么急事，随口就答应了。他们去酒店放行李，又一次惊讶于订的酒店是同一个，连房间都是一个楼层。好像上帝都看不下去了，只有把他们缩进一个如此之小的空间里，两个人才有相遇的可能。

安德鲁没有变，这是杰西的第一感觉。但是这个没有变不是指和社交网络时期的那个安德鲁相比，而是和那个，他最后一次见到的安德鲁·加菲尔德相比。他清晰地记得他们所有的过去，那个年轻人的神情，看向他，看向别人，眼角里都是笑意。最开始的安德鲁是谨慎而有趣的，后来他成了一个杰西所熟悉并亲昵的人，再后来他变得有些保护欲泛滥，最后的安德鲁很奇怪，对他依然不设任何防线，依然用软糯的嗓音对他说着话，依然做一些只有他们俩才会做的小动作，可是他们却疏离了，却没有告别就再也不见了。现在的安德鲁·加菲尔德和那时差不多快要一模一样了，亲切且希望得到回应，但又不尴不尬，好像这么多年他就一直保持着这个微妙的状态，从未改变。

会觉得可惜吗？如果有人问这个问题，杰西或许会很小声地说一声有，在心底。他得承认他是有一些惋惜的，对于什么的惋惜他不清楚，但的的确确是感到惋惜的。或许是一段友谊，或许是一个无时不刻无微不至的人，实话说安德鲁所做过的事不是没有人做过，但感觉截然不同，不过说到底其实他也没做过什么。 

又或者，他惋惜的是失去安德鲁本身。

失去——不，这个词不对。说的好像是他离开了他似的，实际上他却觉得是安德鲁先离开的。不，其实他们都在互相离开，一个分岔路口，两个分岔路口，愈行愈远。人与人之间的关系如此复杂如此玄妙，又岂是一个词几句话能说明白的。思考谁先离去的话题并无意义，他们已经疏离，这才是事实。 

门口响起了敲门声。 

. 

“关于杰西·艾森伯格，你爱他吗？” 

安德鲁被震了一下，惊讶地看向这个主持人的眼睛，这个三十多岁的女人浓妆艳抹，眼神却清澈坚定。没有哗然，没有窃窃私语，然而安德鲁知道这只是因为他听不见而已，此时他正坐在一个小小的录播室中，只有他和这个女人，以及一台沉默的摄像机，用镜头捕捉着他脸上的每一个细节，并直播到全世界，或许在哪里引发一场风暴，只是此刻他无法得知罢了。 

“你仍旧爱他吗？” 

主持人又问了一遍。而他——他没有生气，没有说一句话，他只是惊讶，惊讶于在一个与杰西·艾森伯格毫无关系的地方被提及封尘十余年之久的往事故人，惊讶于这个女子莫名的勇气，好像不问出答案就不罢休似的。噢，答案。答案，有什么答案呢？他的公关或者经纪人好像都没有说过一个标准的答案，他也不知道自己是否能说上一句，“在我的律师未到场之前我有权保持沉默”。 

话说回来，爱又是什么？他爱杰西吗？他当然喜欢他。他当然知道自己喜欢他，曾经如此，现在说不定也如此。但是这种喜欢并非那种喜欢，没人说的上来，这种感情古怪得很，好像在说，我喜欢他，但这不是爱情。人们是不懂的，他们于彼此而言并不是特别的，对，都是过客，说着笑着匆匆离去，连告别都不曾有。多少人在深夜里为他们一举一动的亲昵而发疯，他们只是失笑，因为都心知肚明不过是逢场作戏而已。不知多少年过去，忽然被人提及那段时光才觉怅然，感慨时间竟那么短，剩下的些许失落全因错过的岁月。谁在乎？你吗？还是我？问不出答案。也从未有过答案。 

多么难以解释啊，两个人。这又算什么呢？如今他连杰西都朋友都不敢自诩，毕竟谁的朋友会这么多年都见不上一面，也没有过任何私人性质的邮件呢。当人们又提起他，安德鲁或许只剩下干巴巴地说一句“噢，我们曾经一起拍过一部电影，还得了不少奖”的权利。这大概是他自找的。 

那是爱，那又不是爱。充其量那最多只算得上爱的一种，却远远不是爱情。 

他想起很多东西，短短的几秒钟被拉长成几个世纪，好让他仰起头能清晰地看清楚这些过往。他才三十九岁，杰西也是，还有大把的时间等着他们挥霍，这个年纪在事业上还嫌太早。演员们是相当幸运的，只要他们能在洪流中坚持逆行而不被时代冲走，就能一直演下去，一直到老；不像一些职业，比如说运动员们，几乎都是在燃烧着自己的青春，把一生的赌注都压在上面，那么疼痛而不自知，甚至为这些牺牲而骄傲着。安德鲁相当敬佩他们。他在记忆的片段里看见二十末尾、三十出头的自己和他们，正是一个人最蓬勃的年岁——褪去了浮躁的青涩，灵魂里满是如此多年来细腻且饱满的沉淀。 

到了这个年纪才会发现，你遇见谁，成为什么样的人，便说明你值得些什么。 

——“你爱他吗？”  
——“我们曾经是朋友。”

.

杰西是在很久以后才看见这段视频的。画面里的安德鲁挑着眉，好看的棕色眼睛被睁得大大地，他在惊讶于这个问题。然后他的表情出现了整整好几秒的空洞，好像在回忆，可是他连眼球动都没有动一下。

他几乎是不由自主地屏住了呼吸，毫无疑问他也想知道这个问题的答案。或者说是安德鲁如何应对这个问题。然后他就听到了答案。

很长一段时间杰西都没有再听见任何声音，他的耳边回响着那句话，轻轻的、易碎的一句话。他的眼前浮现出安德鲁的表情，当他说出这句话的时候，嘴角还带着一丝若有若无的苦涩，当他说完时，已经全部消失在平静里。 

多么难受啊，安德鲁。We were friends——这大概就是最悲哀的答案了，曾经是朋友，从未是爱人，如今连朋友都算不上。杰西看着安德鲁，前几年他曾经蓄了些胡子，但是最近又刮掉了，发型也改回大背头，像极了当年的爱德华多。只是岁月过去，安德鲁依旧年轻着，却已经没有当年的人了。多么难受啊，杰西再一次想着，他未曾想过有一天他会被这样一句短短的只有三个词语的话击败，一下子所有的悲哀都涌了上来，在他的心口快活地沸腾着。

安德鲁也和他一样难受吧。  
可是又能怎样呢？ 

所有的欢笑和亲密都不是假的，只是那种感觉并非人们想要的感觉。爱人不可能，朋友或许，不如熟悉于回忆里，做现实中的陌生人。 

Fin.


End file.
